Alice
by Akiko292
Summary: Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction que je poste. Je l'avais supprimée à cause d'un petit problème mais voilà c'est réparé et je la reposte avec en plus un chapitre 2 Donc tous ce que j'ai à vous dire est venez découvrir les secrets d'Alice ;)
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens !

J'ai écris le prologue de cette histoire il y a un moment déjà et je voulais savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas^^ J'accepte toutes les critiques car je veux m'améliorer. C'est la première fois que je publie donc je stresse un peu.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir que c'est le prologue d'une histoire banale et sûrement cliché mais je voulais faire simple pour une première fois :)

Merci, Akiko292 .

* * *

Je me nomme Alice je vie seule dans un appartement, j'ai une vie banal a part le faite qu'aujourd'hui, _Mardi 3 octobre 2017_ , je rentre au lycée. Je suis anxieuse, la question "Comment va se passer mon premier jour au lycée?" est inscrite dans ma tête.

J'arrive dans ma classe la "2d" et m'assoie a une place, c'est là que je vois entrer une jolie fille. Elle arrive vers moi et me dit que je suis a _sa place_ , je lui explique très poliment que je me suis assise la en première. Elle me pousse de ma chaise et me fait tomber, les autres élèves se moquent de moi se qui m'énervent et moi qui perd rapidement mon sang froid me relève et lui met ma droite en plein œil. Notre professeur rentrant dans la salle à ce moment là, elle se dirige vers lui et se plaint de mon attitude et de son œil au beurre noir.

Voila comment c'est passé mon premier jour de cours, une convocation dans le bureau du principale et un avertissement.

Le lendemain à la dernière heure de cours, trois filles dont celle que j'avais frappé (qui au passage s'appelle Jessica) vienne et m'emmènent dans un endroit isolé. Jessica me regarde et dit au deux autres filles de se venger à sa place, elles s'exécutent, elles me frappent de toutes leur force moi qui suis épuisée subit les coups.

Au bout de cinq minutes elles s'arrêtent et partent. Moi, je suis dans un mauvais état rentre chez moi en boitant. Sur le chemin du retour j'aperçois un garçon de la classe d'à coter, il est plutôt beau, il m'aperçoit boiter et me raccompagne chez moi. On se présente et il me demande où je me suis fait ça, je lui réponds que c'est rien que ce sont trois filles de ma classe. Il me donne son numéro de téléphone en disant que la prochaine fois qu'elles reviennent je l'appelle. J'étais heureuse je venais de me faire mon premier ami au lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour les gens !

Je m'excuse de ne pas depuis très très longtemps mais j'avais un peu peur de tout ça. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais vraiment posté le prologue d'une histoire et que des personnes l'avait lu et même une à postée une review, j'étais trop contente. À partir de maintenant je vais vais continuer cette histoire, bon bien sûr à mon rythme, et je vais essayer de faire une bonne fanfiction^^

* * *

 _Quatre mois plus tard._

Tut..tut..tut..tut (c'est le réveil, je préfère préciser^^')

Je me réveille en sursaut, transpirante, j'ai mal à ma poitrine. Je cherche ma respiration. Merde. J'ai encore fait ce stupide cauchemar ! Je me lève et arrête mon réveil. Je me dirige vers la porte de ma salle de bain en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les cartons qui sont autour de moi.

Arrivée à la porte, je rentre et me dirige vers le lavabo. Je regarde mon visage dans le miroir et soupir. Je peux voir mes cheveux en bataille, mes cernes sous mes yeux et les traces de larmes sur mes joues à cause de mon cauchemar... Je décide de me laver et de me préparer en essayant d'arranger tout ça.

 _Un quart d'heure plus tard_

Me voilà prête pour commencer la journée dans mon nouveau lycée car oui j'ai encore déménagé et je me retrouve encore une fois avec pleins de cartons à déballer... Bon je sors de mon nouveau petit appartement et je vais à mon arrêt de bus, qui se trouve à set minutes de chez moi, où j'attendrais le bus qui va me conduire dans mon nouveau lycée _Sweet Amoris._

J'attends avec plusieurs personnes, il y a des lycéens comme des collégiens et j'ai l'impression que tous me regarde. Bon il fallait sans douter, je suis nouvelle dans cette ville et j'arrive en milieux d'année scolaire mais surtout j'ai des cheveux bleus clairs très pratique pour ne pas se faire remarquer... Bon je l'ai voulu aussi, j'ai fait cette couleur dès que je suis arrivée ici donc il y a deux semaines. Je voulais prendre un nouveau départ et marquer le changement entre mon ancien lycée et maintenant.

Il faut que j'arrête de me perdre dans mes pensées car le bus est arrivé et je suis la dernière à monter, je passe ma carte et cherche une place. J'en trouve une où il n'y a personne vers le milieu et je m'y assois. Je vais pouvoir écouter ma musique tranquillement, je sors mon portable, mets mes écouteurs et je cherche une musique. Et voilà je suis dans le bus qui va m'amener dans mon nouveau lycée pour une nouvelle vie et j'écoute _American Idiot_ de _Green Day._


End file.
